She Is Love
by CecileJ
Summary: A future HiruMamo one-shot.  Hope readers like it!  Yay, I can finally update!


Hi! I am ChibiZouWriter! \(^.^) This will be my first song-based fanfiction. Thanks for reading this story. m(^.^)m I advise my readers to read my story through 3/4 page width or 1/2 page width instead of full story width because it's much easier to read, and it makes the story look longer. b(^0^) So hope you like it!

**She Is Love**

Featuring: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. I also do not own t**__**he song She Is Love by Parachute**_

_I've been beaten down I've been kicked around But she takes it all for me And I lost my faith In my darkest days But she makes me want to believe They call her love, love, love, love, love They call her love, love, love, love, love She is love And she is all I need She's all I need_

The buzz of the news reporter on the television echoed through an apartment, Room 2100. Inside, a girl with her long auburn hair, tied into a cute bun, walked around busying herself. Her name is Anezaki Mamori, 20 years old, sophomore in Saikyodai College. Currently, she is studying for a teacher's degree. Her goal is to become a teacher for the handicapped children. Anezaki Mamori has long brunette hair, which was grown out especially for a certain someone, and teal blue eyes, which sparkle like sapphires in the sun. With beautiful plump lips, slim figure, and a heartwarming smile, Anezaki Mamori is the idol of Saikyodai. Unfortunately, she isn't single. Since the start of her year in Saikyodai, there were always rumors on Mamori's mysterious boyfriend. Some say her boyfriend is her high school sweetheart. Some say her boyfriend is a high class model who travels around the world. Some say her boyfriend is a NFL player, attending college in America. Some say her boyfriend is an arrogant business executive who barely makes time for her. Some others say that maybe she really doesn't have a boyfriend, and it's just a rumor. Only a few people, such as Mamori's friends, know the true identity of her boyfriend: the infamous devil quarterback of New York Giants, Hiruma Youichi.

With a somewhat exasperated sigh, Mamori stared at the photo frame standing on the kitchen counter. It was part of her morning ritual; after she poured water into the flower pots outside on the balcony, tidied the apartment, and brushed her teeth, Mamori would take a few seconds to stare longingly at the picture of her beside a blonde haired lanky, tall boy. That was her boyfriend. Tall, lanky, fouled-mouthed, and arrogant, but he was powerful, intelligent, and sweet in his own way. That's what she loved about Hiruma Youichi. Though they would talk on the phone every so often, barely meet twice a month, and argue a lot, Anezaki Mamori loved Hiruma Youichi. Words weren't needed to express their love for each other although Mamori seemed to be the only one who would express it in words often. But still, sometimes it scared Mamori when Youichi wouldn't reply an "I love you" back to her. Sometimes she couldn't help, but wonder if this was a one-sided love: just her deeply in love with the blonde devil.

But even if she had insecurities, Mamori smiled at the picture and mumbled a prayer for both herself and Youichi. Gathering her things for the day's classes, Mamori turned off the T.V. If she had stayed just a few minutes later, the news reporter would have announced aloud the sudden news he received.

"Minna-san, I have just received sudden, exciting news. The NFL football team, New York Giants, will be coming over here to Japan to play practice matches with Saikyodai Wizards! We have two Japanese men in the New York Giants: Hiruma Youichi-senshu who plays quarterback in the team, and Kaitani Riku-senshu who plays running back. The practice matches will be commentated by "Machine Gun" Sanada-san and "Bomberhead" Kumabukuro-san."

[A/N: senshu means player in Japanese. Usually in Japanese news reports, they use it a lot.]

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, But she waited patiently. It was all the same, all my pride and shame, And she put me on my feet. They call her love, love, love, love, love. They call her love, love, love, love, love. They call her love, love, love, love, love. She is love, and she is all I need._

A crew of men walked out of the airport wearing a pair of sunglasses. In the crowd was a certain blonde spiked haired man. With pointy ears and a demonic smile, which made viewers shudder, the devil quarterback of New York Giants, Hiruma Youichi, walked with his suitcase rolling behind. His return to Japan was supposed to be a secret. It had been his plan to surprise his faithful, devoted girlfriend. Although he didn't show much affection to her like the other football players did to their girlfriends, he did love her. Anezaki Mamori was his home, where he could relax and let his guard down. She was the one who could understand him, care for him, and love him with all her heart.

"So, Youichi, are you sure you don't want me to reserve a room for you at the hotel," Homer Fitzgerald asked as he glanced at the lanky, blonde devil. A green bubble popped from the devil as he snapped, "I said I'm fine. I'm going back to my fucking girlfriend's, fucking muscles."

Homer nodded, but stared skeptically at Hiruma Youichi. Back in high school, Homer had seen Hiruma's girlfriend, but watching the way Hiruma treated her, Homer doubted that the ex-manager of Deimon Devil Bats would stay faithful to Hiruma. In fact, he thought that she'd already given up on Hiruma Youichi. After all, Homer knew that Hiruma only called Mamori once a month. A relationship usually wouldn't last a year if they only called once a month.

"Youichi, just make sure to call us, if anything," Kaitani Riku stated as he tuned in on Homer and Hiruma's conversation. Kaitani Riku was Mamori's childhood friend. Though Riku knew that Mamo-nee would never cheat on Hiruma, he knew that it was probably hard for Mamo-nee to keep waiting for the unaffectionate devil.

"I will fucking shrimp," Hiruma Youichi snapped as he walked away from the crew and got into a taxi cab. For his fucking slaves, he had made sure to get as much updates as he could about his girlfriend, but sometimes, he wondered if Anezaki Mamori was really happy with him. He barely showed affection. He didn't shower her with "I love you"s. He barely called her real name. They're conversation was "Hey fucking girlfriend!" and Mamori would sigh, "Mou, Youichi". There were probably a million men that could treat Mamori better than him. Yet, they would talk on the phone, once a month, catching up on their lives. Even in their phone calls, he would never say a simple "I miss you" or "how are you". It would always be Mamori. It was always Mamori who kept him steady, who made sure that he didn't have to worry about her or feel insecure about their relationship. But was Hiruma able to return the same gesture? Hiruma knew the answer. It was a two letter word. **No.**

_And when that world slows down, dear. And when those stars burn out, here. Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here, They call her love, love, love, love, love. They call her love, love, love, love, love. They call her love, love, love, love. love._

"Mamori-chan… pleeease! You have to join the goukon this afternoon. We need two more girls. Akane-san agreed, but you know that she's a bit too nerdy. Please. Your boyfriend is oversea. What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him. And maybe you could get him jealous and make him come back to Japan soon. I mean, Hiruma-san barely calls you, and he barely says your name, and he doesn't even say a single "I miss you". Seriously, I think he's probably cheating on you in America. I mean, aren't there pretty cheerleaders supporting the football team? Yeah, maybe you should just stop waiting for his stupid phone calls. There's so many guys who can treat you better than him. In fact, I think some of the guys at the goukon might have a crush on you," Maaya, Mamori's friend, stated.

[A/N: goukon is like a matchmaking party where usually five girls and five guys gather together, get to know each other, play spin the bottle games, and if a pair likes each other, they start going out.]

"Sorry, Maaya-chan, but I can't. I'll go anywhere with you except for goukon," Mamori answered with a weak smile. Although she smiled on the outside, it did slightly hurt to hear her friend mention the cheerleaders of New York Giants. Those cheerleaders were all pretty, Mamori knew that from watching football games aired on TV around midnight. But would Hiruma cheat on her? She wanted to believe that he wouldn't.

"Hmm… but Mamori-chan, sometimes I think you're a masochist. You could be with so many other guys who could treat you better than him. But yet you stick to that devil. You're truly something," Maaya sighed in defeat. She of all people knew that it was hard to convince a stubborn Mamori into going to a goukon.

"Yeah, sorry Maaya-chan. But maybe next time we can go shopping together or something," Mamori replied. Maaya nodded and stalked off, searching for the fifth girl for her goukon.

Mamori sighed, sitting alone at Saikyoudai's café, writing the last bit of notes for her handicap course. The teacher had commented that with Mamori's knowledge, she could have already applied for a job at a sign language school, but Mamori still wanted to earn the degree. It would make her look professional. After she earned her degree and taught at a sign language school for a couple of years, maybe then, Mamori would live with Hiruma in America. A blush made its way to her face as she thought about them as newlyweds. What kind of lifestyle could that be?

[A/N: did you know that sign language is different in Japan and America? I learned that from my mom, and decided to use it as a reason why Mamori is in Japan and Hiruma is in America.]

Meanwhile, Hiruma had made a couple of stops before he arrived at Saikyoudai University. After paying the taxi driver to wait, Hiruma Youichi stepped off the taxi, staring at the school campus of Saikyoudai. With a bouquet of roses on his shoulder and a box of Kuriya's cream puff in his other hand, Hiruma walked into the campus. He already knew where Anezaki Mamori would be. She would be at the café working on her studies.

It didn't take Hiruma a second to recognize his girlfriend as she sat with her back facing him, her auburn hair tied into a bun. "She grew her hair out," Hiruma mused as he slowly walked up to her.

Everyone seemed to be watching as Hiruma Youichi gently tapped Anezaki Mamori's shoulder. The tall, lanky blonde looked somewhat familiar to some people in the café, but no one said a thing as they watched the scene unfold.

Mamori turned her head, her eyes widened at the bouquet of red roses in front of her face. As much as she loved the roses, she felt slightly guilty that she would have to tell the giver that she already had a boyfriend in America.

"Uh... umm…"

But she didn't finish her sentence as she stared at a pair of green irises. "Y-youichi?" she whispered quietly.

"Ah, tadaima, Mamori," Hiruma Youichi mumbled under his breath for only Mamori to hear as he embraced her into a long, heartwarming kiss. Some students looked away feeling a bit shy at the PDA, while some students smiled and texted their friends about Mamori's charming, sweet American boyfriend.

[A/N: tadaima means I'm home. Something that a husband, lover, or family member says to the person they live with when they get back home. Also, okaeri means welcome back home.]

"Okaeri, Youichi," Mamori stated when their lips parted. As much as Hiruma wanted to keep kissing Mamori, even take her from there, he decided to restrain himself for her sake. He didn't want her to be expelled or something due to PDA.

"Let's go home," Hiruma stated as he took her belongings and her hand. Holding her stuff in one arm, he held her hand in his other hand. The two walked back to the taxi to get home to their apartment.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. They call her love, love, love, love, love. They call her love, love, love, love. love. She is love, and she is all I need, She is love, and she is all I need, She is love, and she is all I need._

They walked hand in hand, a tall, lanky blonde and a slim auburn-haired girl. While the girl rolled a suitcase, the boy carried the flowers, box of creampuff, and her bag.

"You know, you should have told me that you were coming back today. I would skipped class to pick you up from the airport," Mamori stated as she glanced at Hiruma. It was Mamori's first time to see Hiruma Youichi NOT chewing gum. He just kept walking with his fingers intertwined with her fingers.

"Hmm… good girl gone bad, huh? Well, I didn't call because then I wouldn't be able to surprise you like this," Youichi stated.

"Yeah, arigatou, Youichi," Mamori blushed as she remember the event that happened a few minutes ago. Never in her life did she think Hiruma Youichi could be that romantic.

"You're welcome, Mamori," he stated quietly. Mamori blushed again. It was unusual for him to call her name. It was only when they… when they made love that he called her name.

As they reached the front of their apartment building, Hiruma stopped walking. Mamori raised an eyebrow, wondering what was the matter. "Youichi?"

"Anezaki, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen carefully," Hiruma Youichi warned. Staring into her ocean blue eyes, Youichi confessed softly, "Aitakataze Mamori, aishiteruze." [A/N: Aitakataze means I missed you (spoken by only boys) and aishiteruze (also only said by boys) means I love you.]

Mamori's eyes widened, but a shy smile made its way on her face as she whispered, "Youichi, I love you, too."

Hiruma Youichi might not be able to express his feelings openly. He might not give his girlfriend the best pet name. He might not show affection too her. He might end up arguing with her over the most stupid thing. He might not fully understand the meaning of loving someone. But there was one thing certain, he loved Anezaki Mamori and she loved him back. To him, **s****he is love**.

Omake: **[Warning: Mature Content]**

With just those words from Mamori, Hiruma Youichi felt confident with his next move. As soon as they had reached their apartment room, locked the front door, left the box of cream puff and bouquet of roses on the kitchen counter, Youichi carried his girlfriend to their bedroom. Mamori's chest-length auburn hair was unraveled from the bun, letting Youichi run his bony fingers through her soft hair. "Just the way I want," Youichi thought to himself as the couple kissed. Tongues fought for dominance, but of course, the blonde devil won as his tongue explored her mouth. Even without eating cream puffs, her mouth tasted sweet; so sweet and intoxicating that Youichi didn't mind kissing her all day long.

After their heated kiss, their lips parted, Youichi busying his lips on Mamori's neck. He made sure to plant huge red love bites on her neck that was barely noticeable if she laid her hair down, but noticeable to other men that the woman was taken. After planting his mark on her pale neck, he started kissing lower.

Piece of clothing after clothing disappeared between the two until both were completely naked. By then, Mamori was covered with love bites: from her neck to her inner thigh. An erotic moan escaped her lips as she felt his tongue in her most private part. Embarrassed by her moan, Mamori tried to cover her hand over mouth. But her mouth still couldn't cover her loud cries of ecstasy. Finally as she cummed into his mouth, Youichi looked up at her with a devilish grin.

"Ke ke ke, I think all our neighbors will hear us tonight," Youichi joked as he leaned his head closer to her, their noses almost touching. "Mou, Youichi, stop it," Mamori blushed, but she quickly stopped whining as she felt something warm poking her entrance. Her moan was muffled with his lips as he thrusted inside her. "Youichi," Mamori moaned, encouraging him to slam in roughly. "The woman doesn't know how much of a turn on her moan is," Youichi thought to himself as she moaned his name louder. He thrusted some more, enjoying the warmth that wrapped around his manhood. It had been a long time since he had sex. If he had ever been cranky during football practice, it would have probably been because he had a wet dream about his girlfriend. But Youichi never tried to "get laid" as some of the other teammates advised him to. Nope, no one except for Mamori would be able to keep up with his sexual frustrations. As they reached their climax, Hiruma Youichi grunted, "Mamori!"

They lay in each others' arms as they started catching their breath. Mamori rested her head on Hiruma's chest. "Aishiteruyo, Youichi," she mumbled as she fell asleep. Hiruma lay there, his hand raking though her hair as he watched the sleeping figure lovingly. **She is love.**

Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating for the past few days. Hope people liked this one-shot! By the way, to those who read the omake part, Aishiteruyo means I love you (for girls). So tell that to your boyfriend. v(0w0)

Anyway, again, sorry for not updating the past few days. The first few days, I was busy with school work because my teachers are sadists and love to cram everything on the last week of the quarter. After that, I just needed some time to catch up on my sleep. Sleeping is my number one passion… other than writing. That's why I get all happy, hyper, and worked up when I get a review. Because, I only write my stories so that readers can enjoy it. Also to improve my writing, but I write more for the smiles I imagine on my readers face. And I'm not even joking. I really do write more when I get words of encouragement from the people who read my work. (O-O)/

Oh… and I was also catching up on my episodes of Eyeshield 21. I finished watching episode 100, 101, and 102. Yay! \(^.^)/ I'll probably watch some more to learn more about Agon. (-_-) Shudder. He is one scary dude. My friend told me that Agon is crucial to the HiruMamo pair so I'm doing my research. Although, I'm slightly scared of Agon that I don't feel like adding him into the happy lovey-dovey pair.

Anyway, for those who have read my other story, **Stalker****..**. Sorry that I haven't updated that. I'll update it soon! I mean tomorrow. I'm just a bit busy trying to organize Hiruma's plan. Ke Ke Ke!

Although I will be thanking this pair on the next update for Stalker, I just want to thank those two in this story, too, for unraveling the slight confusion we had. Give your applauses to… **madman42 and DaAmazingMeepers**! (^/.\^) They are siblings who own a fanfiction account. Although there was some confusion, I just thought that it was super cool how siblings could have the same passion/hobby. For me, I have a little brother… and even though we watch some animes together. Our hobbies/passions are way different. He likes math. I don't really. I like writing. He'll do anything, but writing. (O.o) Yeah, we're sort of the exact opposite. So I feel very impressed when I sort of see siblings who have the same passion.

Anyway, sorry for this long author's note thingy… it would be great if my readers could write a review for this one-shot. Anonymous readers are welcome! (^.^)/

Thanks for reading this story. Hope you enjoyed it!

Love ChibiZouWriter


End file.
